


All I Want For Christmas (A Sabriel Christmas)

by madamelibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Gabriel is determined to get Sam into the holiday spirit.





	All I Want For Christmas (A Sabriel Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written back in 2015 as a birthday present for sabriel-otp on Tumblr.

Sam stopped believing in Santa about the same time he was told about monsters. So the first Christmas morning since Gabriel's return and their subsequent relationship developing into more than sass filled banter, he's a little more than wary when he wakes to find a tree with presents standing in the corner of the Bunker's library. "What the hell?" he mutters as he makes a circuit around the tree, examining it for traps or demonic tampering. 

There were two things Sam knew. One, never feed Dean onions on long road trips and two… nothing good ever happened on Christmas.

On closer examination of the tree, his brow furrowed in consternation, he notices the tree topper. An Angel of all things sat on the top branch. But not your typical white winged, androgynous caricature but a small blond haired man, wearing red shorts, a hawaiian shirt with six gold feathered wings protruding from his back. 

"What the fuck?" he mutters as reaches up and plucks the figurine off the top. (Because let's face it. Most household trees are 6ft tall so this is an easy task for a moose of his stature). He brings the doll close to his face until he's nearly nose to nose with the thing when it grins and chirps out. "Heya Samshine. If ya wanted to feel me up, all you had to do was ask." Now the sound Sam makes borders on a scream queen screech, but he'll never admit it. 

The little Gabriel falls to the floor with a short cry of alarm. But when he stands he's back to his regular 5'11" height. "Merry Christmas to you too, ya big moose." he grumps as he rubs his backside. 

Sam stands there gaping at him like a fish until he shakes his head to come back to himself. "Dammit, Gabriel. What the hell were you doing as a christmas ornament?"

"Trying to get you in the spirit of the holiday?" he asks innocently. "I swear you Winchesters are the biggest wet blankets when it comes to Christmas."

Sam huffs as he makes his way to the kitchen in search of coffee. Which he figures he’ll have to make.  “That might be because we’ve never had the best of luck with the holiday.”

Gabriel is hot on his heels with each passing moment in this Scrooge's presence making him more determined to show him that the holiday could be a good thing. Hell, if he could convince a religious carpenter to accept his pregnant fiance as a wife, then he could convince a moose to deck the halls. “It’s time that changed then. First, we’re going to go sledding, then there will be presents, followed by food.” The angel grins as he hops up to sit on the counter to watch Sam go about his coffee making. 

“Sledding? Really?” Sam doesn’t sound impressed in the least bit. In fact he sounds rather dismissive about it. “Gabe, a man in his late thirties does not need to throw himself down a hill on a piece of wood.”

“A man in his late thirties definitely should do something just like that. It keeps you young. Look at me. I’m older than creation and I still play in the snow.” he reaches out and snags Sam’s hand, pulling him to stand between his knees. Wrapping his arms around the youngest Winchester’s neck, he nuzzles his nose against the taller man’s cheek.  “Come on, Samoose. Let that inner child out to play and then we can let the big kids play later.”

Sighing he rests his hands on Gabriel’s knees as his eyes drift shut. After a few moments of silence, he gives in. “Alright, Gabe. I’ll celebrate Christmas with you.” 

With a smile that could light up the night, Gabriel pecks him on the cheek “Then have a seat. I’ll make breakfast.” Sam can’t help but smile back. Doing as he’s asked, he takes a seat at the small table and watches the Archangel cook. The entire time Gabriel is dancing and singing Christmas carols with such enthusiasm that it draws Castiel and Dean to join them. While drinking his coffee, Sam looks around the kitchen and realizes that in this moment, in this place, it didn’t matter if they had presents or did any of the things other people did on Christmas. It never did. All he really needed was his family.


End file.
